Could it be possible?
by trappedmind
Summary: A young girl who still believes in fairytales, meets somebody really interesting. She discovers a whole other world she thought didn't really exist. Her life is filled with some adventures and fantasy, mixed with some romance and drama. How will this all end?
1. A cold day in town

**Chapter one: A cold day in town**

Ugh, this is so boring.

But I have to get this straight. So, _the relative clause is used when you have to_… Man seriously why is this class so long! I wonder if anybody is actually working… Haha who am I kidding, nobody is! I turn to my friend, Jessica, and look at her in the creepy way we always do, but she's not looking at me. Damn it, she's talking to Sam. Again. She's always with him, talking to him and stuff, as if she owned him. I mean, I know they are really good friends but still. I wonder if he has something to do with the…

"OH MY GOD EVERYBODY LOOK OUTSIDE! THERE'S A SNOWSTORM", somebody yelled.

I turn around to look out the windows and I smiled. I was hoping this would happen today, the first snowstorm of the year, a month before the winter break. Good job Jack, it's perfect. I must be the only 16 year old who still believes in all those fairy tales. Yeah, probably, but at least I can imagine what I want, the way I could meet them someday or go on Santa's sleigh or the tooth palace or any other place. Oh that would be amazing! Hey, maybe Jack is somewhere close! Well, I mean if he really exists…

Everyone is talking right now; the silence the teacher wanted is definitely not going to happen. Some people are talking how they're going to go ski this weekend and have fun in the snow, while others are complaining about it.

"Julia!"

I turn my head to the direction of the person who just yelled my name. Jess, Sam and Bartek are looking at me and waving to come near them. Oh well, I'm not going to work anyway so let's go talk to them.

"Are you happy with the snow?" Bartek asks me.

"Yeah, finally!" I say with a big smile.

"Why finally? It's only the end of November."

"Well, I don't know I just wanted to have snow and go to my cottage and stuff."

"Oh you and your fantasy of meeting your soul mate at a ski station."

Sam teases me. He always does. Man, he knows me quite well to understand what I meant by "going to my cottage", it's just sad he probably don't want anything more with me than being friends. But yeah, like he said, I'm going to meet the perfect guy for me during a ski trip and we're going to fall in love, and get married someday, and have kids… Okay, I think I'm going too far with this eh?

"Shhhh, don't jinx it because it will never happen!" Everyone laughs. Jess looks like she wants to say something but then I hear my teacher's screeching voice:

"I don't care if it's snowing outside, there's five minutes left to this class and I want everyone to continue the exercises! Everybody goes back to their seats right now! Especially you Miss Lawthrone! Go back to your seat RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, Mrs. Gordle."

Gee, she really needs to calm down sometimes, because I really don't understand why she's always on my back. At least in five minutes its lunch time and I could go outside to enjoy this beautiful weather.

After waiting for five long minutes the bell finally rang. Everybody gets up and I go and ask Jess what she wanted to say before Mrs. Gordle release her intern demons on us.

"Oh right, I wanted to say that Saturday everyone could come to my place and we could do a movie night? I'm going to ask the gang at the table if when we get to it."

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun. I could bring a bunch of candy and chocolate because I have tons a home."

"That would be awesome!"

During lunch time, everyone agrees it's a good idea, and everyone proposes to bring something. After a while I stand up and say:

"I'm going outside. Anyone wants to join me?"

"Dude are you crazy?! There's like a Blastoise shooting snow instead of water out there!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be on the roof if you'll be looking for me. Bye guys!"

I go down the stairs to take my coat and my boots to finally go outside. Going on the roof is not permitted but it's the most amazing place to look at everything that surrounds the school from the river to the city. Especially when it's snowing. It's so beautiful and so wonderful, so it's worth to take the risk of getting caught on it. Even though, it's not like there is going to be a lot of supervisors outside today.

I reach to the "secret" ladder and when I'm sure there's nobody near, I pull it down and climb it as fast as I can. Ian was right saying the blizzard is intense, I can barely see my hands in front of me. And there is so much wind here!

As a walk from side to side trying to see something around me, I spot a figure a few meters further. It looks like somebody perched on a staff of wood. I continue walking towards it and realise it's actually a boy. Could it be…? Nah, it's probably my brain playing tricks on me because I'm excited about the snow. But I still continue walking. He's facing the river; I don't think he saw me yet. Should I say something? Or just stare? I think that wouldn't be a good idea, it would be just a little bit creepy. I'm finally close to him. I realise his hair is silver-ish, he's wearing a blue jacket and some skinny weird looking pants. It is him. Oh my gosh. Jack Frost is perched on his beautiful staff right in front of me. Wow. Calm down Julia, don't freak out. Just. Don't. Freak. Out. Just say hi or something. Okay. Calmly, go. Now.

"Jack?"


	2. A strange meeting

**Chapter two: A strange meeting**

I think he didn't hear me. Maybe it wasn't loud enough? I call him again. And again. Is he deaf or something? Okay, one last time. Finally Jack jumped at the sound of my voice and almost fell down the roof.

"Wow! _What the -"_

"Oh _shit_! I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking somebody would actually see me out here", he answers with a smile.

Damn, that smile. Even more beautiful than in my imagination. His blue icy eyes, his snow-alike colored hair, his perfect skin… Wow, I understand why the Tooth Fairy has a crush on him. I started blushing without noticing.

"Um, I'm Julia, by the way", I take out my hand to shake his; "I just have one question though. Are you real? Because I don't know if I'm dreaming or just imagining all this and… yeah I would like to know, you know?" Even if I'm wearing gloves, I can feel his cold hand squeezing mine.

"No, I'm not real, and nobody else is. You just have an amazing imagination."

"Oh…" I knew this was too perfect to be true.

"Ahah, I'm just joking. Of course I'm real, how do you think this blizzard would be happening if I didn't exist? Now, my turn."

"Your turn?" I ask suspiciously. I look at my watch and I realise there is only ten minutes left before the next class.

"Yeah, my turn to ask you a question. What are you doing up here? The weather isn't a little bit too intense to be on a roof when you're not a winter spirit?"

"Well, I don't really care. And also, you were the only who almost fell down, not me!"

**~Jack's POV~**

"Jack?" Oh no, not this again. "Jack?" Seriously, this voice will never get out of my head. "Jack", I miss Emma so much. I hope her life was good. I wish I could have seen her grow up. I wish I could have helped her. "Jack!" A gust of wind pushes me out of the roof. Damn you wind, always playing tricks on me. As a go back to a safer place, I see a young girl standing close to where I was sitting a few seconds ago. Wait, maybe she was the one calling my name?

She comes closer to me and introduces herself. Julia. It's a very pretty name. I must say I wasn't expecting anybody to see me here. Well actually, I wasn't expecting to see anyone on this high school roof at all. When I joked about me not being real, her face changed expression instantly and she looked so disappointed. _Shit! _My job is to keep children -well teenagers apparently too- happy! And if she sees me, it's better to not to give her a reason to stop believing!

"Ahah, I'm just joking. Of course I'm real, how do you think this blizzard would be happening if I didn't exist? Now, my turn."

I seriously wonder what she's doing on a rooftop. Her face light up and Julia answer me jokingly; at least she doesn't look so sad after my apparently failed joke. She keeps looking at her watch and she looks quite worried. The expression on her face reminds me of someone. The last memory I have from being a human. Emma…

"Are you okay? You look worried."

"Well it's just that my next class is in ten minutes and I should probably go but I want to stay and talk to you. I mean THIS IS AMAZING! … Um, sorry for that… But could I meet you again?"

"Umm, well I guess so? Just look out after school maybe I'll be somewhere."

"Good. Later!" She walks away, climb down the ladder and I see her running inside. Well that was an interesting meeting!

And now what? I don't even know when her class finishes. Or where she'll be waiting for me? Ugh, so many questions. Anyhow, should I stop the snowstorm? Some people are struggling to get their cars out on the road; some others look like they want to kill me –if only they knew I was right here - because they have to walk. Eh, for a few more minutes then, after I'll be happy. In the meantime I could look in the windows of the school, maybe she'll be in one of the classes?

I start flying around the windows when I finally see that browned-haired short girl walking in a classroom. She's laughing with somebody else, probably a friend, I wave at her, but I don't think she noticed. Julia looks at the window with a blank expression. Wait, maybe she doesn't see me anymore? But, we just met! Why wouldn't she be able to look at me? I throw a snowball at the window, and all the class turns around. Oh... I just wanted Julia to turn back not all of them. She finally noticed me and then she smiled. For a short moment but yeah, she still see me and that's nice. A random guy goes behind her and pokes her. She jumps and hit him in the arm laughing. Who is he? Are they together? Why are they acting like this? _Oh c'mon Jack! _Why would that affect me? And why should I care? An older person walks in the class, probably the teacher. Damn he's old, he looks as old as the man in the Moon. Well, the way I imagine the man in the Moon to look like. He starts writing something on the board. It looks very weird and complicated – oh maybe it's the class I always hear kids complaining about! How is it called, um, math? Yeah that's it!

After waiting falling asleep after a few minutes, a bell wakes me up. End of school, I'm guessing. I should probably go and find the main entrance. Ah finally, it's there! When I reached it, Julia was walking out.

"Julia!" She looks in the air and smiles but she continues walking.

"Hey, wait up! Didn't you want to see me again?" She still doesn't answer me. Man, what is wrong with women? I start flying around her and I see her smiling, why isn't she answering me? I'm still walking behind her and when we finally turn around the corner so we're not in the sight of the school, she finally say hi to me.

"What took you so long to answer me?"

"I'm probably the only who sees you at school, and if I answered you I would look even crazier than my reputation make me already look."

"But now we're in the street and you're talking to me, don't you look crazy to some people in the cars too? "

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to see them again in my life."

So apparently she walks every day to and back from school. We talked during all the way to her house and I decided that she's very nice and funny.

"Hey, will you be here tomorrow to?"

"Um, well I have to make it snow in a few other places, but I can do it during the night, so I can come back tomorrow morning."

"Cool. Do you ever sleep? I mean, except during math class, ahah?"

"Haha you saw me? But just from time to time, it's not a necessity in my life. Anyway bye, see you soon!"

"Bye bye!" She walks in a house as I ask the wind to calmly pull me up in the air and take me to the closest city.


	3. The first step

**Chapter 3 : The first step**

_It's so dark. So so dark. Maybe there's a switch somewhere. Man, I can see anything. Am I in a room? Am I outside? Where am I? It's kind of getting scary…_

"_Mouahahahahahahah" WHAT IS THAT? WHO IS THIS? WHAT THE F-?_

"_Are you scared, little butterfly?"_

"_I AM NOT A 'LITTLE BUTTERFLY'! AND I'M NOT scared…" I say with a hesitant voice. "Who are you anyway? I want to know!"_

"_Ahahaha, I'm going to tell you… One day probably…"_

"_No! I want to know now!"_

"_Ugh, little girls, always want to have everything anytime. Fine…" I kept turning around and around, opening my eyes wide, trying to see something in that darkness, but nothing. "I'm your worst nightmare, and you know why?"_

"_Um, because I can't see you? I mean, yeah it's a little creepy (_a lot actually) _but I'm not THAT scared…"_

"_Ahahahah you're adorable, little butterfly. No, because I know ALL your fears, and I created them, and I can make them appear at any time I want!" _

_I felt a strange feeling growing in my chest. I wanted to get out of here. Soon. Really soon. Right now would be perfect actually. _

"_Soon, I'll get to you, little butterfly, soon." The voice stopped. But I was still there. How do I get out of here? I want to go back home. PLEAAAAASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!_

I jumped on my bed. My heart is pounding in my chest. Relax, it was just a dream. A pretty bad dream. Just breathe in and out. Ahh-fuuuu. I think that's the worst nightmare I've had in a long time! Ahh-fuuuu. I hope it was just a dream… Wait, what time is it? 4 AM. Okay, I still can go back to sleep before school. Good. Okay. Everything is okay.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetheart! Don't forget your hat!"

"Yeah, yeah" As I'm walking out, I shiver runs down my spine. Damn, days are getting colder and colder. I wonder if Jack's going to be walking with me today. Maybe I should tell him about my dream? Bah, it's only a bad dream, it doesn't mean anything!

I finally reached school, my hair frozen, shivering from head to toe. Jack wasn't there, well I mean, it was so cold he probably was close but yeah, he didn't walk with me.

"Hey girl! Where are you coming from? Alaska?" I hear Bartek asking me.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're sooooo hilarious right? Try walking for 30 minutes in that cold and after you can tease me."

"Yeah, yeah, you should see me in the snow! It's like I'm a part of it or something!" Ha, if he just knew who's creating all that snow…

"Yo, yesterday were you okay when you were walking? I saw you and you looked like you were talking out loud." I turn around to see who telling me this. Sam. Oh, man. What should I say, what should I sa-OHHH.

"Um well, I was actually signing out load, you know to pass the time…" Why, Julia, why? It's not a good answer. UGH, why do you always have to screw up in front of him? UGH

"Okay, right… Everybody does that uh-hum!" Sam and Bartek laugh and after they imitate me signing while holding hands and hopping away. Wow, those guys are so dumb.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, I took some notes, stared out of the window to see if Jack was there and hoped the day would end up faster. Typical day at school. Except for Jack's part. Well, I mean, since I know he really exist, it's not the same way of staring. Anyhow, school ended and I brace myself the face the cold and the wind outside waiting for me.

Half way back home, I hear someone walking behind me. My dream comes back to my mind. Is it my "worst nightmare"? Oh shit, maybe it is… I should probably start walking faster just in case. Oh man, why is there someone following me? Why, why, why, why, why?

"HEY, wait up!"

I turn around with a scared look on my face. And then I realize it's Jack. JACK! How could I forget him?

"Hi! Sorry, I thought you were a creep following me."

"And why would you think that?"

"Oh, I had a bad dream and it just freaked me out for a few seconds."

"A bad dream?" He kind of looks concerned.

"Yeah, it's complicated and it's not important, I say with a smile, so how was your night? Did you do a snowstorm in another town?"

"We can say that. My night was pretty filled up with stuff."

"Oh cool, cool. It must be fun flying around going where you want, when you want."

"Yeah I have to say it's amazing, but you know when you have something and you just get used to it?" I nod "Well, that happens a lot lately. Oh and before you go I just want to say I might not be walking with you every single day, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! I'm not going to ask you to not do your job. Well if you call that a job… And for the flying part, just think how jealous I am and enjoy what you can do!"

"Ahah sure, I'm going to think that know." Half-smiling as being lifted up by the wind "BYE SEE YOU SOON!"

"Goodbye Jack!"

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner; my school was awful to me in the past few weeks! So I hope you like it thank you so much to everybody who reeds it, it means a lot to me :) I just want to say I won't be uploading every week 'cause I'm finishing high school and I have a lot of stuff to do. **

**THANK YOUUU **


End file.
